


Love in an Elevator

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own House or Cameron. I only borrow them so I can dress them up in Barbie clothes and make them do naughty things.<br/>Special thanks to: katakombs for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own House or Cameron. I only borrow them so I can dress them up in Barbie clothes and make them do naughty things.  
> Special thanks to: katakombs for the beta.

She was surprised when House hit the emergency stop.  
They were alone, in an elevator, at noon on a busy workday at PPTH.

She discovered whywhen he mashed her back against the cold metal wall, his lips and stubble burning against her face.

She figured out what when his rough hand shoved into her blouse and bra, his calluses teasing over her nipple.

She wondered how, as he undid her pants and worked eager fingers into her underwear.

She tried not to think about where, focusing instead  
on the sweet friction of his knuckles against her clit, everything slippery and  
hot as she allowed herself to relax into him…

She arched against him, shuddering, finally yielding to the pleasure, as those nimble pianist’s fingers massaged and stroked and invaded, playing her like a well-known measure. “Allison,” he said, nipping at her lower lip. She could only answer in groans, lights swirling behind her closed eyes.

She came down. He straightened her clothes for her, and backed off. He locked that intense oceanic gaze on her, once again unreadable, as always. And the elevator doors opened.

He left her there. She licked her lips, tasting his salt sweat. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess I now know who.  
_


End file.
